broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Blazing Miku
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = A blazing sun, with white wings wrapping around it |Owner = Ecto |Misc 1 Title = Magic Aura |Nicknames = *Blaze *BM *Miku *Blazing |Relatives = *Helena Crystal (mother) *Atticus (father) *Virius (older brother) |Misc 1 Text = }} Blazing Miku is a mostly sky blue Genteel Alicorn who is the Princess of Weather and the Skies. She's the second child and only daughter of King Atticus and Queen Helena Crystal. She has a pegasus older brother named Prince Virius. She was born in Canterlot and moved to her Cloudy Castle floating above Ponyville after earning her title. Blazing Miku lives with her pet hedgehog, Sonya. She is the star pupil of Princess Luna, which is also her mentor. Disguised as a pegasus, she works as the official Leader of the Weather Patrol. Blazing Miku is a member of the unofficial Elements of Gaming and represents the Element of Platforming. Characteristics and Biography Being the Princess of Weather and the Skies, Blazing Miku has more power over the weather than all pegasi. Her magic is mostly weather-based, indicated with her ability to manipulate clouds, create any kind of weather easily, cause tornados, hurricanes, thunderstorms without the help of other pegasi, and even a limited control of the temperature (limited as it she can only control the temperature in a certain area she's in). Blazing Miku is mostly in charge of making sure the weather in Equestria is "perfect" and matches the season. She is also the Leader of the Weather Patrol (in general), which she does this by disguising herself as a pegasus. She loves the weather and often spends her time in the clouds. She can also create clouds from her magic at will. Sometimes, her emotions can have an effect on the weather, but only extreme and strong emotions. Blazing Miku is a Genteel Alicorn, an extremely rare species of alicorn. The species is not known throughout Equestria and some even think the species is actually extinct. She is connected to the certain element, which is obviously weather. She has a cloud-shaped symbol hidden under her chest fluff, which glows if she feels harmony or happiness. She also lacks earth pony strength, unlike pure alicorns, thus her body is more fragile and prone to injury. Blazing Miku is a very powerful magic user (although not as powerful as Twilight Sparkle or Starlight Glimmer) and can cast complex spells. She knows a wide variety of magic taught by her teacher, Princess Luna. Despite this, she oddly has trouble with teleporting long distances, and she believes it has something to do with her species. She can teleport only a couple of miles. Blazing Miku is more experienced in flying than magic, so she often disguises herself as a pegasus due to this to draw attention away from herself. She is very good at flying and is very agile and quick during flight. She also appears in public more as a pegasus because of this. She calls herself "Sky Blaze" in this form. Blazing Miku has anxiety disorder and often has panic attacks over little things, as well as depression. She often worries about thinks that other ponies consider unimportant and not that bad. Her depression often causes her to feel worthless and suffers low self-esteem because of it. On days where she has free time, she mainly hangs out with her friends, writes, or draws. Creating art is her favorite hobby and does it almost everyday. Personality Blazing Miku is a tomboy and enjoys things considered "boyish". She is also a bit foul-mouthed, using language not considered "appropriate". She also barely cares about her title as a princess and hates wearing dresses. Blazing Miku is a huge introvert. She doesn't like being around crowds or in public. In fact, she avoids social events, like parties, as much as possible (unless her friends are in them). She often feels more comfortable not being an alicorn and dislikes the fact that she is one, thus she often disguises herself as a pegasus. Blazing Miku also has low self-esteem and usually feels like she's not good enough and hates her appearance. Blazing Miku is very loyal to her friends and will do anything to make them happy. She will sacrifice (almost) anything for them. She is faithful to them, although sometimes she can be extremely apologetic. This lead to a situation where she was in an abusive friendship, and now she is wary of apologizing to ponies. Blazing Miku is mawkish; she is extremely emotional and gets easily stressed around other ponies she does not know. She can sometimes "explode" with anger if she doesn't control herself and often vents with her friends to prevent this from happening. Relationships Gallery Trivia *Blazing Miku has been redesigned a total of 9 times. **Her original name was Blazing Sun, but it was changed since the name felt generic and didn't fit her character. **Miku means beautiful sky in japanese. *She is about 24 years old and was born on April 20th. **In real life, the creator is younger. *Like the creator, she is a huge, huge fan of Korn. *She often draws in her free time. *Blazing Miku has myopia, meaning she's nearsighted. This is why she wears glasses. *Her magic aura is lightish red. *She does not like Princess Cadence and feels that there is something off about her. *Blazing Miku exists in all of Ecto's universes. Gamingverse is her main universe, where the Elements of Gaming exists. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Alicorn Category:Future Character Category:Royalty